Memories
by Panzerkampfwagen1944
Summary: Over time, everyone and everything becomes naught but memories - Take humanity for example, it turned itself into a memory by killing itself off - or at-least, that's what they thought until one woke up (AU)(Tags will change)(OC Heavy)
1. CH1

**Memories**

 **CH1**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _This will be my first fic based around a movie and feedback will be greatly appreciated. I'm also currently running 3 other fic's so updates and new chapters may be slow. This is set in an AU so some things will be different (Such as Russia being friendlier in the Timeline and America more aggressive). I hope you enjoy._

* * *

 **TIMELINE**

 **March 2019 –** Britain officially leaves the EU

 **May 2019 –** ISIS is officially eliminated after their final base got hit by the familiar 'BRRRRRRRRRRRT' of an American A-10

 **August 2019** **–** North Korea manages to nuke itself as one of its new bombs blew up just after launch, killing and wounding hundreds of people

 **August 2019 –** America grows warier of North Korea while South Korea prepares for a possible nuclear attack

 **July 2020 –** Countries around the world suffer from a severe lack of fuel

 **September 2020 –** Russia, China and many other countries stop exporting oil, using it only for themselves as China places strict rules on the usage of vehicles, practically clearing their streets and massively lowering their fuel consumption rates.

 **November 2020 –** America can no longer keep up with its local demand, and strict laws regarding fuel consumption are put in place by the American Government as Riots break out in France as it fails to keep up with the demand for fuel, the same thing happening in multiple places around the world

 **December 2020** **–** North Korea invades China in a desperate attempt to get more fuel

 **January 2021** **–** China, having pushed the North Korean army back with relative ease, is Nuked by North Korea, and China nukes North Korea in retaliation

 **February 2021 –** North Korea is Annexed by China as America goes into a state of martial law, the fuel crisis halting mass transit and causing panic.

 **March 2021 –** With the ever-growing concern of nuclear war, Britain, France, Germany, Poland, Belarus and Russia decide to work together in building large bunkers under their Capital Cities to ensure their citizens safety

 **April 2021 –** Greece enters a state of Anarchy as Britain, France, Germany, Poland, Belarus and Russia form an alliance and sign a Defensive Pact as construction begins immediately. All the countries above begin to put new laws in place regarding the consumption of Fuel as Russia sends Fuel to its allies

 **May 2021** **–** America becomes more and more desperate for fuel as thousands of people begin to take action, with other countries barely managing to keep themselves running

 **November** **2021 –** America runs out of fuel to mine entirely as its newly elected president takes immediate action by invading Mexico for their fuel

 **December 2021 –** NATO is disbanded as Britain, France, Germany, Poland, Belarus and Russia form the 'Reinforcement Treaty' – A treaty to expand on the original defensive pact and alliance, forging a strong bond between all the nations

 **June 2022** **–** With Mexico annexed, America has enough oil being supplied to keep basic services and food supplies moving, although the Members of the Reinforcement Treaty have denounced America for their wrong-doings.

 **July 2022 –** The members of the Reinforcement treaty cut all ties concerning alliances and fuel to America

 **September 2022 –** China runs out of fuel to mine and immediately enters an economic crisis, employing relatively the same laws the Reinforcement Treaty members have regarding Fuel.

 **October 2022 –** Saudi Arabia is invited to the Treaty and the Treaty forms into the 'RC' – Reinforcement Coalition and its own Bunker begins construction

 **December 2022 –** America uses up all its oil again and sets its thirsty eyes on Brazil and its vast ethanol production used to fuel its diesel-powered vehicles

 **July 2023** **–** America invades and annexes Columbia to gain a direct line of sight on Brazil. Meanwhile, Canada and Denmark join the RC and with the RC's help, the 2 new members begin construction of their own bunkers

 **September 2023 –** America invades Brazil to keep up with its Fuel demand and keep its population somewhat happy while German scientists manage to make 'Maintenance drones' that can run on either Diesel or Solar power.

 **October 2023 –** A rebel group is formed in America to install a new government and stop the American war machine – Said group has gained full backing from the RC as supplies and weaponry are sent to them secretly

 **December 2023 –** Brazil is Annexed as the Rebel group grows dramatically, with thousands joining each month, carefully orchestrated attacks weakening the American war machine slightly

 **October 2024 –** A new weapon designed for RC usage has been made – the RCR-1 – firing 6.5mm rounds and looking somewhat like a FAMAS, it has a high rate of fire and a decent stopping power, its accuracy being half decent, with its only real flaw being the fact that it's extremely prone to overheating.

 **December 2024 –** Saudi Arabia is attacked by its surrounding countries as they desperately attempt to get to its oil supplies – The new RCR-1 sees its first glimpse of action here and underperforms, and thus the RC-2 was made, trading Fire-rate for improved accuracy and a water-cooled barrel

 **June 2025 –** Saudi Arabia is reinforced by RC troops sent over by Plane and boat to be stationed there – America sets its greedy sights on Canada as Brazilian, Mexican and Columbian workers go on strike and begin to riot.

 **August 2025 –** China runs out of oil while America prepares what troops it has, the new Rebel group still striking the military bases

 **November 2025 –** Rebels begin attaching heavy weapons onto electric cars while Russia introduces a heavily modified KV-2 with less fuel consumption rates and a modified gun into their arsenal

 **March 2026 –** Germany finishes its bunker designed for 100 thousand people and America invades Canada. China also runs out of Fuel and Japan is starving while Russia manages to make the world's first AI, which is then used in Maintenance drones to improve them

 **July 2026 –** The famous American A-10 'BRRT' machine is decommissioned as the RC declares war on America, sending troops to Canada quickly where the new KV2 sees its first bit of action, its modified gun tearing through the American tanks armor with ease

 **August 2026 –** Australia joins the RC and begins making its bunker and China assists America against Canada for a share of the Canadian oil fields as an RC standard issue handgun is made – the RCH-2026 with a 18 round 5.7mm magazine, the ability to go semi, full and burst and a half decent amount of stopping power, looking somewhat like the five-seven

 **October 2026 –** Mongolia declares war on Russia as it declares an immediate state of martial law

 **December 2026 –** The rebel group in America manages to take New York with the help of the RC while Mongolia is taken over by Russia

 **January 2027** **–** China, using some of what little fuel it still has, sends a force 100k strong to help invade Canada as the Rebel group continues to take more land for 'the rightful leaders of America'

 **May 2027 –** Britain and France finish their bunkers, designed for 250k people while Russia continues to work on its 500k bunker

 **July 2027 –** Denmark, Saudi Arabia, Poland, Belarus and Denmark finish their 100K bunkers

 **September 2028 –** America has been heavily pushed back while China has been driven out of America, while the Rebel group have moved slowly south towards Washington, the RC lines reinforcing them

 **November 2028 –** China enters a state of anarchy with multiple small countries following suite.

 **December 2028 –** American scientists, with the help of Chinese scientists, develop a hydrogen bomb 5 times more powerful than the 'Tsar Bomba' and threaten the RC with it.

 **July 2029 –** The rest of the bunkers are finished and Cryogenic technology is discovered and implemented in the bunkers, allowing residents to go into cryogenic stasis

 **August 2029 –** Tons of supplies varying from fuel to weaponry are transported into the bunkers with multiple historic documents and other things

 **October 2029 –** America is pushed back to its capital and launches all its nukes at the RC, forcing the RC to retreat to their bunkers and to pull back their troops as America is nuked by all the nuclear capable countries in the RC, resulting in a full-blown nuclear war, killing millions – if not billions of people.

 **December 2029 –** With most of the world in chaos and both the RC and America in ruins from the quick nuclear war, most people in the bunkers deemed society 'over' and entered Cryogenic stasis with the Maintenance drones preserving everything while they slept

 **-6299 YEARS LATER-**

 **July 8328 -** A man in his mid-twenties wakes up 172 Years early due to a 'Failure in the cryogenic array' in the Canadian bunker

* * *

Alarms blared to deaf ears as a pod slowly opened, revealing the grey walls of the deep underground vault to the pods sole inhabitant

Said inhabitant trips and falls face first onto the floor as he attempts to get out of the pod he had been locked in.

He groaned as the sound of the pod closing normally enters his ears, the maintenance drones having fixed whatever failure may have caused him to fall out

He stood up calmly and looked at the now-sealed pod, before looking at all the other sealed pods

"Fuck" He said simply before beginning to pace around in thought

He couldn't re-enter the pod before its opening date without damaging it or causing a failure, one of which might kill him and the other would get him a court-martial if they found out

He halted his pacing and crouched down on the floor, holding his head in his hands before deciding his course of action – follow normal procedures for this situation

The man was currently wearing a green MARPAT uniform used during the end-war by his fellow RC soldiers, and it was soaking wet thanks to cryogenics.

Muttering obscenities, he slowly shuffled out of the huge hall that held the clear majority of the pods and out into a long hallway, currently filled with nothing but maintenance drones that hummed lightly

The drones were pretty much your everyday drone fitted with an AI system and a variety of tools – They couldn't speak to you, but they did most definitely hear and record everything you say and do, which most of us soldiers found 'creepy as fuck'

Eventually he reached a room with a code lock on the door – The code was 'so simple that no one would guess it' according to his higher up, so it always put a smile on his face when he put it in – '1111'

He pushed open the now-unlocked door and opened a locker that wasn't too far from the entrance with the name 'Edward Nova' imprinted on the handle – **HIS** locker

Grabbing a new pair of MARPAT fatigues, the RCR-1 that has served him since he first obtained it and the RCH-2026 that he had modified solely for fire rate and the standard issue helmet and armor with complimenting go-pro, phone, earbuds and backpack with ammo for his weapons, he prepared to run the normal procedures.

He stepped out of the room after closing the locker, locking the door shut behind him and walked towards the vehicle bay – The standard procedure for an early wakeup with no-way back into stasis early was to scout and record the land above.

The bunkers inhabitants wouldn't know what's up there when they wake up, so the procedure saved them the hassle. Food is in stasis and Potable water should be easy to obtain with the equipment in the scouting vehicles made for such a situation

Upon arrival at the bay, he looked for the keys to the scout vehicle, finding them in a draw at a desk, next to a huge spider which quickly got falcon-punched into oblivion with a totally-not-girly scream

Reaching the scout vehicle – An armed Humvee with a .50 on top, maintained by the drones – with keys in hand, he unlocked the vehicle and sat down, putting the key into the ignition only to forget that he didn't fill the bloody vehicle up

He smashed his head against the wheel in frustration and went to fill it up with Diesel, finding preserved cans near the same desk the keys were located, running into more 'scary' spiders

"I hate spiders" he muttered as he went about refueling the Humvee, grabbing some spare cans and shoving them in

* * *

By the time he had managed to get the Humvee to the huge lift that was easily large enough to fit a jet, he was tired. Who wouldn't feel fatigued from a small amount of work after having over a thousand years of peaceful sleep?

He wasn't in the Humvee, that was off on the lift – he was busier trying to remember how the hell you make the lift actually lift.

If he was correct, if you pressed one button, the lift stops for emergency purposes, and if you push the other it goes up or down depending on where it is. There's a third button for a huge 'trap-door' of sorts that's sealing the place up

He held out a hand to press one of the buttons before stopping and moving the hand to one of the other buttons.

His hand began to shake as a look of concentration adorned his face, the intensity clearly intensifying

He randomly pushed a button, and nothing happened

Two minutes later, nothing happened, and by now he was banging his head against the panel, letting out a string of obscenities that would make anyone blush

 ***BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR***

The lift buzzed to life as it slowly began to rise, old warning lights tinting the area surrounding the lift a mix between red and orange

Edwards began to chuckle slightly at the sheer thought of this old machinery working like it was. He stood up straight with his RCR banging against his bag and pressed the next button, causing even more lights to turn on and a loud groan to echo throughout the bunker

With a great deal of protest, light cut through the gaps of the slowly opening hatch as it groaned in protest. Now all Edwards had to do was wait a good 20 or so minutes for the lift to reach the surface

When he realized this, he promptly face-planted as his eye twitched at the prospect of waiting 20 minutes just to go outside

* * *

The world outside had changed. It's not what it used to be, yet it's not the wasteland we expected – Green lush trees surrounded Edwards and the Humvee as a simple dirt road could be seen nearby

He drove the Humvee off the lift as it began its usual closing procedures, motion sensors having detected no one else on the lift that could be harmed should closing procedures begin

The dirt road was bumpy and **VERY** unstable, causing Edwards to bounce around uncomfortably – luckily for him, however, a normal, undamaged and ridiculously straight road lay before him, no one and nothing in sight

A devilish smirk adorned his face as he took off at high speeds in the Armed Humvee

* * *

"So, Sirius, How're the kits?" Asked a laid-back female antelope in full ZPD Uniform sitting in the police vehicle

"They're doing good, but now's not the time to be talking about my offspring" Responded a more serious Leopard officer

"What's the time then?" The antelope asked

"Are you serious?" Sirius asked calmly

"No, you're Sirius – I'm Rochelle Adams"

"Sirius is my Surname, not my actual name – you know that" Sirius said with a smirk as the loud sound of an engine invaded their ears

"Get the speed checker ready" Sirius ordered as Adams lazily got it ready and pointed it at the road

Soon enough, an unknown green vehicle sped past the hidden police car, tearing its way down the road

"How fast was it going?" Sirius requested

"Speeding" was the response

"Define speeding" Sirius sighed

"Too fast" Sirius banged her head against the wheel in frustration as the Antelope laughed at her. Sirius then started the engine and turned on sirens, beginning to chase after the vehicle

Adams grabbed the radio "This is Officer Adams, we've got a green vehicle speeding down Burrow Lane towards Zootopia, no Backup currently required" She radioed in

Soon enough, another voice buzzed through the radio "You're not even going to go through the right procedures when taking over the radio? Typical" the voice on the other side sighed after tutting lightly

"This is going to be another walk in the park, so I don't think full radio procedures are necessary now"

"Don't blame me when you get fired" The radio buzzed once more before going quiet, the sound of the sirens outside of the vehicle being the one thing they can hear

* * *

 **A/N**

 _Although, yes, there may be a lot of loopholes and things that don't make sense, I ask that you do NOT correct me through Reviews, and rather do so through PM. Some things may just be attributed to this being set in an AU, so try not to think TOO hard. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. (Sirius was Inspired by Tremainj's Zootopia fics, go check him out!)_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _*intensity intensifies*_


	2. CH2

**Memories**

 **CH2**

* * *

Edwards continued to drive down the straight road like a mad-man, with his go-pro on, recording the entire ordeal. His weaponry and bag were on the passenger seat next to him

The familiar sound of sirens interrupted him, however, and looking behind him he saw what looked to be an American police cruiser following him

He sighed. He had nothing against the Americans or anyone really – but seeing the American cruiser tailing him reminded him of some of the things he had to do during his deployment in Canada

* * *

 ***6031 YEARS EARLIER***

One of those new KV2's rumbled past them, its huge cannon obliterating an American Abrams that was halting the advance

"Right, we've just received orders to push up with the KV2's" Jeremy, a Canadian in his mid-30's with ginger hair told him

"Woo. More running" Edwards responded sarcastically, getting some light chuckles from the rest of his squad

 _*wee-woo wee-woo*_

"The fuck?" Matthew (or Matty), another one of Edwards squad-mates asked

*wee-woo wee-woo*

The sound of the siren got louder as the squad prepared their weapons

 ***wee-woo wee-woo***

Suddenly, an American police cruiser, full of American soldiers, drove straight past the KV2 that failed to turn its turret quick enough and straight at Edwards squad

Edwards and his squad opened fire, and the Americans immediately returned the fire with what weapons they had, the car skidding to a halt as the soldiers quickly used the doors as cover

The high rate of fire of the RCR-1 tore one of them to shreds, while Jeremy's RCR-2 gave a precise headshot on another soldier

"GRENADE!" Matty yelled as a grenade landed next to him, thrown by one of the soldiers

 ***BOOM***

Edwards vision blurred from the grenade, and when he could see again, he saw Matty on the floor, unconscious, bleeding from several different spots and missing a chunk of his left leg

Another ridiculously loud boom was heard as a different Russian KV2 Obliterated both the Car and what soldiers were left around it as Edwards promptly fainted

* * *

"It's not stopping" Adams frowned

"Why would he or she stop the vehicle? It's highly illegal!" Sirius scowled

"We might need some backup – This vehicle is failing to stop" Adams said down the radio

" _Roger that, I'll send the two closest cars to assist_ " The radio operator replied

The green vehicle in question was still approaching Zootopia, and at the speed its going, it would only take about 15 minutes to get there

"So, got any ideas on what that vehicle actually is?" Adams asked, knowing that they had around 15 minutes of straight road

"I'd guess it's a Furd or a Hummal" Sirius responded, studying the vehicle as they chased it

"Looks like a Hummal to me, but that still raises the question of the colour scheme" She frowned

"It's a dark green, probably to blend in with shrubbery or something"

"That's… possible, but I still find it unlikely. Why would he or she want to hide it in the first place?"

Sirius shrugged, much to the frustration of Adams

"I still hate it when you decide to, literally, shrug me off"

"And, much to your dismay, I still don't care" Sirius smirked

" _As fun as it is having to listen to you two, I'd rather not listen to you for sustained periods of time, so stop holding down the transmit button!_ " The operator seethed as Adams realised she was still holding down the button in question

"Sorry!" She said, letting go of the button

" _It's fine… Change your frequency to 36.6 to get on the line with the other two cars_ " The operator sighed as Adams changed frequency

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadio check?" Adams asked

A set of 10-4's was her response as Sirius kept quiet

"Alrighty then, where are you and what are you doing?" She requested

" _We've set up a roadblock just a way's down. If he or she is smart, then he or she will give up there_ " A male voice replied

" _Let's just roll with a 'He'_ _for this one, ok?_ " Another male voice replied, albeit much deeper than the other

"Yessir" She answered, as music began blaring from the vehicle loudly

* * *

Edwards smirked as the familiar song of 'I want you back' by Jackson 5 began playing at the loudest volume possible through his phone into the Humvees long-since installed speakers, just so the coppers behind him could hear it

The song continued as Edwards held his smirk while going over a hill, seeing two cop cars forming a small roadblock to stop Edwards.

Instead of stopping, he simply moved to the middle of the road, between lanes, and rammed his way in-between both cars, damaging one cars engine

Edwards lightly hummed to the music, ignoring the spider that was on his hand and instead tapping his fingers against the wheel as the next song switched on – ' _Ain't no mountain high enough_ '

The two operational police cars sped up to Edwards, sirens still on

" **This is the ZPD! Pull over the vehicle Immediately!** " a Loudspeaker on one of the cars said, barely overtaking the music

A huge city – way bigger than most cities – entered Edwards field of view and he looked at it with wide eyes

" _ **Now that is one huge city…**_ " Edwards thought to himself before looking at the two police cruisers behind him through his mirror

He stared at the driver of one of the cruisers – It was a Leopard

He simply stared, barely looking at the road for a good thirty seconds, before simply shrugging it off – There wasn't really anything else he **could** do about it

Edwards simply smiled, forgot about it, listened to the music and drove at high-speeds towards the city

* * *

For Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps, today was originally going to be your normal day – Pull some mammals over, enforce the law and all that – But then they were called to stop this green vehicle

Nothing is ever normal for too long for them…

"Well, I can't argue with his taste of music" Nick told the other car left down the radio

With the roadblock having failed, more cars were being called in, and the current two cars were discussing the vehicle and possible tactics against it

" _Well, His taste of music is certainly better than my partners taste_ " The other car buzzed over the radio, a small 'Hey!' was heard in the background

"So, ramming it probably won't work, as it easily managed to push through both of our cars, so should we try and take out its wheels?" Judy suggested

"Nice Idea Carrots, but I don't think the Green Machine there has normal tires" Nick frowned, looking at the vehicles wheels

Another new song began blasting through the 'Green Machine's speakers _('I'm high on a feeling')_

" _How many unheard songs does he have?_ " The other car's radio operator asked in confusion

Bogo's voice suddenly interrupted their idle chatter through the radio " _We've set up a roadblock at the city entrance – civilian vehicles have already been moved out of the way, so stop chatting and_ _ **START DOING YOUR JOBS BY GIVING INFORMATION TO THOSE AT THE ROADBLOCK**_ _!_ " Bogo Roared, before ending his transmission

"And there's chief buzzkill, here to ruin the fun as per usual" Nick muttered, at which point Judy frowned slightly

 **-10 MINUTES LATER-**

With the vehicle still playing music, it approached the roadblock at full speed, as it did with the last. Nick and Adams had conveyed information to the roadblock, and it looks like they weren't prepared for the Green Machine

It literally tore straight through the roadblock, only gaining some dents and still playing music. It now had a good 8 Cruisers tailing it and a news Helicopter recording the entire ordeal. No-one seemed to have noticed the .50 either

After the roadblock, it ran into a lot of civilian vehicles, weaving in and out of them, only pushing the vehicles in the way, nearly all the cruisers failing to follow it

Emphasis on 'nearly', as Judy and Nick still followed in their vehicle

" _Suspect is heading north-bound towards 'Tundra Tunnel'_ " The radio reported

Nick lightly nodded to the beat of the song currently playing from the vehicle as Judy paid close attention to the road and the vehicle.

She watched as it lightly shoved a smaller vehicle out of the way

"We've got to stop this mammal before he does any more damage" Judy declared, quickly looking at Nick for a second

"How? It's already gone straight through both of our roadblocks, and I doubt our car alone can take it on, so Carrots, what do you propose?" Nick said, nodding to the music slightly

"If we…" she began, before being interrupted by the screeching of tires

The green vehicle in question had suddenly braked hard, causing a vehicle behind to slam into the back, denting the Green Machine

"What?" Nick and Judy asked in confusion as the vehicle stopped dead in its tracks

* * *

 **REVIEW REPLIES:**

 **Samguti729:** Danke mein freund

 **Burgs:** By slow, I mean weekly, once every 3 weeks at absolute minimum as I'm holding up three other fic's while doing this one, plus with exams approaching I don't have anywhere near as much time as I used to.

 **Pudong:** I made the timeline ridiculously extreme on purpose, and I'd rather not make everyone read-back the timeline because I changed it :3

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _I'm now looking for an Editor or Co-Author to help me with this, if any of you lot are interested then please PM me and ill get back to you as soon as I can. For some reason, I feel like this chapter was somewhat 'sloppy' and rushed, so I hope I haven't disappointed anyone with this chapter. Feel free to leave a review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. (Remember, this is an AU, so ignore the fact that the Humvee is 2strong4u and that it has speakers, k? :D)_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

In the middle of Tundra town, a Shrew looked at the ancient creation his mammals had dug up for him. An ancient piece of machinery used for war. A machine that predates even his races sentiency

It was a KV-2, in remarkably good condition with all things considered, but it would need a lot of fixing before they could use it for themselves

The shrew chucked lightly "Those idiots don't know what mob-boss they just messed with" he said, referring to another mob that is attempting to take over the part of tundra-town he had claimed for himself and his mob.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ***INTENSITY INTENSIFYING EVEN FURTHER***


End file.
